


Ready For Love

by Denig37



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art, Digital Art, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-16
Updated: 2013-03-16
Packaged: 2017-12-05 12:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/723309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denig37/pseuds/Denig37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art  for <a href="http://nanoks.livejournal.com/">nanoks</a>' <a href="http://nanoks.livejournal.com/77437.html">contest</a>, prompt <i>11: Bad Company: Ready for love—“I'm ready for love. Oh, baby, I'm ready for love.”</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ready For Love




End file.
